In the palm of your hand
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Soulmate!AU - Diversos Pares - Havia muitas vantagens em ser um mago, mas muitos citariam que uma das maiores era o nome que aparecia na palma de um mago quando este fazia doze anos.
1. Ginny

**Ginny**

Havia um número razoável de vantagens em ser um mago, mas muitos citariam que uma das maiores era o nome que aparecia na palma do mago em questão quando este fazia doze anos. O nome em geral era da pessoa com quem você estava destinado a casar, embora não fosse tão estranho assim o nome for o de um grande amigo ou um mentor. A pessoa que mais vai definir quem você é. Aqueles com disposições mais românticas tendiam achar que tal pessoa podia ser chamada de a sua alma gêmea.

O nome só podia ser visto pelo individuo que o tinha mas muitos dos nomes eram conhecimento público, geralmente porque todo mundo perguntava, e não foi diferente no dia onze de agosto de 1993 na hora do almoço quando Ginny chegou no salão principal.

"Então maninha quem é ?" Fred perguntou assim que ela se sentou.

"Quem é o que ?" Ginny disse.

"Não se faça de dessentida, você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, o nosso futuro cunhado" George disse.

"Não é da sua conta" Ginny disse.

"Isso quer dizer que é o nome de alguém que a gente conhece, seria o de um certo Sr Potter"

Ginny sentiu suas bochechas começando a ficar vermelhas.

"Como eu disse antes : não é da sua conta"

"Então definitivamente Harry" os gêmeos disseram juntos e riram.

Isso continuou por um tempo, e no final do almoço até Percy que não era muito de entrar nas brincadeiras estava chamando ela de Ginny Potter.

Ela aguentou e não disse que eles estavam errados. Era melhor eles achassem que dizia Harry, era um tanto embaraçoso mas era melhor do que os olhares mortificados que ela certamente receberia caso descobrissem que na verdade o nome que estava escrito na mão dela era Tom.


	2. Harry

**Harry**

Na palma direita da mão de Harry estava escrito Ronald. Na da esquerda Hermione.

Geralmente o primeiro comentário daqueles que descobriam isso era que não era tão incomum assim o nome que aparecia nas mãos do mago em questão quando este fazia doze anos ser de um amigo ao invés de um amante.

E Harry sabia que havia uma verdade nisso, ele sabia que os gêmeos Weasley tinham o nome um do outro em suas palmas ao invés do de qualquer garota, e quando Sirius estava vivo ele confessou que o nome que ele tinha era o do falecido pai de Harry.

O segundo comentário mais comum era que receber mais de um nome era um tanto raro mas haviam alguns casos espalhados pela história, o mais famoso sendo o dos fundadores de Hogwarts que cada um dos fundadores tinham os nomes dos outros três escritos em suas mãos.

E o terceiro comentário era simplesmente que fazia sentido, considerando tudo que eles tinham passado juntos durante seus anos em Hogwarts, durante a guerra. Quem mais poderia ser além deles ?


	3. Salazar

**Salazar**

A primeira coisa que Salazar viu ao acordar foi garrafa de absinto quase vazia que ele tinha bebido na noite anterior até desmaiar na mesa do seu escritório. A segunda coisa foi Rowena do outro lado da mesa o observando, o julgando.

Eles se olharam por um longo tempo antes dela dizer :

"Seria deplorável se um dos alunos te encontrasse nesse estado"

"Eu não me importo"

Rowena revirou seus olhos.

"Você foi ao casamento dela ?" Salazar perguntou.

"Sim"

"E Godric ?"

"Eu não sei, eu não o vi lá mas com a capa de invisibilidade nunca se sabe"

"Ele não estava, se ele estivesse lá ele teria gritado quando perguntassem se havia algum impedimento, como você teria gritado se você tivesse a coragem dele"

"Não foi falta de coragem que me impediu, mas sim respeito pelas decisões de alguém é muito querida pra mim"

"As decisões de Helga não merecem respeito, casar com um trouxa é tão abaixo dela. E porque ? Porque ela gostaria de ser normal quando ela poderia ser magnifica. Quando ela é magnifica"

"Eu acho que Helga apenas quer ser feliz Salazar"

"Ela costumava ser feliz conosco, ela podia ser feliz para sempre conosco os nomes provam, porque isso não é mais o suficiente ?"

"Eu não sei, apenas não é"

"Você acha que um dia não será o suficiente pra você também ?"

"Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei"

"Como você consegue tão calma ? Você não está com raiva ? Você não está magoada ?"

"Não presuma saber o que eu sinto. E de qualquer maneira eu não vejo como ficar emocional ajudaria"

"Não ajudaria mas me provaria que existe um coração batendo dentro do peito. Eu espero que um dia você ame alguém como eu amo ela, que um dia você tenha o seu coração partido também minha querida"

"Por você ?"

"Provavelmente não, mas eu estou certo que eu estarei lá pra assistir quando acontecer" ele disse e bebeu o resto do absinto que ainda havia na garrafa.


	4. Helena

**Helena**

A dama cinza pode ver a jovem bruxa subindo as escadas espiraladas que davam acesso até o topo da torre, se alguns dos professores a pegasse fora da cama naquela hora ela certamente teria alguns pontos descontados de sua casa, talvez até recebesse detenção. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e brincos bem incomuns, e ela sorriu timidamente antes de dizer :

"É uma bela noite você não acha ?"

"Sim, eu suponho que seja, com a lua crescente e as estrelas iluminando o castelo...porque você está aqui ?"

"Por você, eu quero saber quem você é"

"Eu sou a dama cinza, você sabe dissom você já estuda aqui há alguns anos, eu tenho certeza que eu já a vi andando pelos corredores"

"Eu sei que ouvi alguns estudantes falando que o seu nome era Helena Ravenclaw"

"Sim esse é meu nome, costumava ser"

"Eu pergunto porque há alguns anos atrás o nome Helena apareceu na palma da minha mão"

"Ele se refere a outra Helena certamente, eu morri séculos antes de você nascer, seria impossível que eu seja sua"

"Você não quer saber o meu nome ?"

"Qual o seu nome ?"

"Luna"

Havia muito pouco que chegara a chocar Helena desde que ela morrera mas aquilo conseguiu.

Luna sorriu gentilmente e disse :

"Eu sinto muito ter demorado tanto tempo pra chegar"

"Isso certamente é bem inconvencional"

"Tudo bem, o convencional nunca me atraiu muito"


End file.
